Team Torchwood
by Blood-On-Glass
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused on everyone's favorite alien-hunting team. . . Not that there are a whole lot to choose from. The drabble series will mainly focus on the hunk of a man that is Jack Harkness and his lovely little Ianto Jones. The rest of the team will of course be featured. Words come from Chelle over at Art Journalist. Thanks, love! Rated T because of Owen. . .
1. Happiness

**Because I love Torchwood and because I have nothing better to do at midnight. Keep in mind I am 100 percent American so if I get any of the dialogue wrong, I sincerely apologize. I'm not sure what's coming, so I have rated this T just in case Owen's language makes an appearance. Which it probably will. Spoilers may come up every now-and-then for various episodes so you have been warned. Some drabbles may be longer than others.**

**Happiness: **The state of being happy.

Laughter sounded throughout the hub as the team celebrated yet another intense victory over pizza and various sweets. It was times like this where the team could actually forget that the were celebrating in the first place and not just enjoying each other's company.

Gwen listened as Jack spoke of a guy he knew "back in the day" which for him probably meant the early 1900's. Owen scoffed and shook his head, the genuine smile never leaving his facye and Ianto looked a little uncomfortable but slightly curious.

These were the times where the team didn't have to worry about anything but could instead just get lost in each other's happiness, not needing to remember that the next day all of their lives would again be in danger and at the end of the day they would all yet again celebrate. Not just the victory necessarily, but that despite the danger they are all put in, they are still alive and well.


	2. Beauty

**I love Janto: I thought so! Ha-Ha! Thanks for the review! Love the username by the way.**

**Beauty: **a combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight.

There was nothing more peaceful, in Ianto's opinion, then the feeling of the Hub just beginning to shut down as everyone ended their day with a farewell to the rest of the team. Ianto (excluding Jack of course) was always the last one to leave, cleaning up the Hub and making sure everything was ready for the following day. He just finished doing his job and was going to bid Jack good-night when his boss called out to him first.

"I'll walk you up," he offered to Ianto. Ianto smiled in reply and nodded, causing Jack to give him his special well-known smirk.

The two left the Hub together, Jack's arms around Ianto's waist the way up. Once the two were outside, Ianto shivered as the night breeze brushed past him. He felt Jack's arm tighten around his waist and he looked up at his boss and smiled. Nothing in whole world compared to Jack's beauty in the moonlight and he quickly found himself placing his own lips on Jack's. The kiss was short but sweet and before Ianto knew it, Jack was pulling away.

"See you tomorrow, Yanto," Jack said. With that, Ianto watched Jack head back inside.


	3. Sleep

**Sleep: **a condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended.

Jack was back inside the Hub after kissing Ianto good-night and decided he himself should get some sleep. . . or at least try to.

He headed over to his bed at the Hub - the one he kept around despite hardly ever using it, and undressed himself. With a sigh, he laid across his bed and slipped under the sheets, his head resting on his overly firm pillow.

Almost as soon as he closed his eyes and began to drift off, the dreams began.

No not dreams, _memories. _Tragic memories filled with torture and death. He could practically feel the pain in his chest that came every time he rejoined the world after dying. Then The Doctor's voice came, telling him there was nothing that could be done; he would have to live on like this forever. With that, more memories flooded back. _There was just so much pain!_

Jack's eyes snapped open and he panted heavily. He sat up on the bed, still for a moment, not sure how to move after everything that just went through his mind. It took some time, but eventually he was able to stand up and put on a plain, white shirt and loose boxers. Paperwork right now sounded like a ton of fun.

As he settled down at his desk, he couldn't help but remember that this is why he never could get any sleep.

**Fail! Sorry, but I tried to go through this without spoiling anything so I didn't want the memories to be specific. :P**


	4. Garden

**Garden: **a piece of ground, often near a house, used for growing flowers, fruit, or vegetables.

Ianto was a private person, never really talking about what his life was like outside of Torchwood. In fact, the first time Jack had been to Ianto's flat, it was because of a work related emergency. Still, he would never forget the moment he stepped through the door to his partner's home. Since Ianto always kept so quiet, it was nice to see who he was outside of work.

"You garden?" Jack had asked admiring the rows of plants on a windowsill, sunlight beaming down upon them. They were obviously well-tended to and Jack admired him for it. He couldn't imagine he himself being able to keep one small plant alive, let alone the dozen Ianto had.

Ianto had shrugged at Jack's question, seeming almost embarrassed. "I don't know, it gets so quiet here sometimes. I guess it's my way of having some life in here."

Jack had made sure to visit Ianto more often after that.

And once he did, Ianto's garden slowly began to wilt

**I know, this was just rubbish. :P I wasn't sure how to make a Torchwood drabble on the word "Garden" though. :P**


	5. Imagination

**Imagination: **the faculty or action of forming new ideas, or images or concepts of external objects not present to the senses.

The team had split-up while hunting a nasty Weevil and Owen - being oh so lucky - somehow ended up with Jack. 

"This is ridiculous," Owen grumbled under his breath. "It could have gone anywhere by now."

"Not necessarily," Jack disagreed.

"Well-" Owen was cut off by Jack shushing him.

"What?"

"Listen!"

With an eye roll, Owen did as Jack said and kept quiet and listened. Sure enough he heard the familiar growl of a weevil.

"I can't tell which way it's coming from," Owen whispered to Jack.

"Me neither," the captain admitted. "Let's split up - you go right and I'll go left."

"I'm unarmed," Owen pointed out.

Jack reached into his large, blue-gray military coat and pulled out a complicated looking laser which he had never seen before. Jack, seeing the confused look on Owen's face said, "it'll stun it."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Owen asked as Jack handed it to him and began to go his own way.

"Use your imagination!" Jack called back, running off.

"Damn," Owen mumbled. "I really hate him sometimes."


End file.
